


Dreams of his own.

by shamelesskyblue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3525656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesskyblue/pseuds/shamelesskyblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lazy Saturday in bed. Ian checks out and thinks about his man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Short. My second fic. I love them in bed together. Kudos and/or conments? <3

Ian loved every inch of Mickey's body. From his raven black hair to his crystal blue eyes his strong arms and chest, his dick, his nice legs and cute feet. It was all so beautiful to him. He could look at him all day.  
It was a lazy Saturday in bed so he did just that. Just looked at his man ,admirng the guy hed always love . The man that was sprawled out next to him in his boxer briefs without a care in the world. He had a lot of 'cares' actually. The wife, the kid, Ians meds etc etc but right now he was at peace in his own little world. Ian pondered what went on in that head of Mickey's, one that was more intelligent and beautiful than people gave him credit for. What did he dream about? What was he doing in there? He knew Mickey would tell him when he was ready . Ian laid down on his side facing Mickey and wrapped his long arms and legs around them tying their bare feet up and nuzzeled his head between Mickey's head and shoulders. Mickey even in his sleep reciprocated his actions. Ian smiles and closes his eyes, inhales his man's scent and drifts back to sleep, his head filling with dreams of his own.


End file.
